spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving It's Thanksgiving in Bikini Bottom. Season: 10 Episode: 6 Total Episode Count: 171 Prod. no.: 9ACX04 Featuring: John, Nat Fishly Also Appearing: Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Pearl, Plankton, Squidward, Carter Cheeks, Barbara Cheeks, Carol East, Mayor Johnny East, Fred Rechid, Ida Rechid, Susie Fishly, Nancy Fishly, Elmer Hartman, Nort Goldman, Bob Bobber, Joyce Kinney, Reggie, Scarecrow, Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion, Lindsay Lohan Plot: As the whole gang comes into SpongeBob's house for Thanksgiving, John comes in with Nancy whom are very depressed as Thanksgiving marks the anniversary of their son Nat's death in Iraq. SpongeBob tries to cheer him up but it dosen't work. Finally as the gang sits down getting ready to eat to their surprise John's son Nat knocks on the door to be invited in. everyone welcomes him as SpongeBob gives him a big Thanksgiving meal. The gang wants to hear his story in Iraq and Nat tells the gang the story. Afterwards they finish the meal and want to play some football. SpongeBib playfully throws the ball to Patrick. As John and Johnny East pick teams John and Nat get to talking more. As Nat remarks about his experience in Iraq after his death John finds out he is lying about his experiences and wants to arrest him. Nat rants on about how bad the war is and how it shouldn't have started. His admittance horrifies everyone present including Ida who explains to him that he is still not supposed to be that way. But then John says he is still breaking the law, Nat explains that he also broke the law once. In a flashback with a young Nat, Nat reminds him of the time he had to stop and chase a burglar who was actually trying to help his family from starving. As John almost arrested him he realized he was wrong he explained that the law was just words on paper and let him go. Nat would remember that moment for the rest of his life. John was in awe and decided not to arrest him. As the gang finally al agreed, someone dressed as Nat came through the door saying Nat was an imposter, SpongeBob remarked by saying we don't have enough time and the episode ends. Cutaways #Giant crab #SpongeBob's reaction 1 #SpongeBob's reaction 2 #''Human Centipede'' #Standing up to Mayor Johnny East #Thanksgiving traditions #SpongeBob fakes his own death #Pretend Not to Notice People's Race Day #SpongeBob's thought process #Confused Trivia *This is Family Sponge's first Thanksgiving episode. *This marks the huge comeback for Nat Fishly. His last appearance was in SpongeBob's Two Dads, and he was last mentioned in Plank-Roids. Censorship *Sandy and SpongeBob have more dialogue. *Carter makes a cheeky remark. *Nancy bleeped: "This food is so f***ing good, Sandy." *SpongeBob - DVD: "...touched that p***s at first." to the TV version's "stared at that p***s for an hour." *Squidward: "tranny" to "drag queen". *Sandy bleeped: "...get a f***ing word in edgewise around here." *John has more dialogue. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 10